


Little Lukey

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Blow Jobs, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lashton - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Minor Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Oblivious Luke, Rimming, Smut, Underage Luke, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy Fuck- BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BONER AND IT'S POKING ME IN THE ASS LUCAS ROBERT HEMMINGS!" Calum angrily whispered throwing the blanket off of himself standing up in front of Luke. </p><p>"w-what do i do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Calum groaned putting his pillow over head trying to block out the moans that were escaping Luke's soft pink lips. Luke moaned again making Calum huff. They were spending the night at Michael's house having just posted teenage dream on youtube. 

Michael made them stay up and watch some scary movie but soon they all fell asleep. Calum and Luke on the couch Ashton on the day bed and Michael on the floor.

"Jesus." Calum fell to the floor because Luke had grinded onto Calum and Calum kinda freaked out a little bit.

"Shit Cal are you ok?" Luke whispered leaning a bit off the couch to see a flustered Calum on the floor. "Did I kick you off again?" He asked a bit confused on why Calum was blushing.

"Uh yeah Sure."

Luke frowned." Well..."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to come back up here? Its cold." Luke pouted knowing that that was Calum's weak spot. 

Calum cursed mad at Luke for knowing his weak spot. He slowly laid back down on the couch. "Why are you so far away?"

"Holy Fuck- BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BONER AND IT'S POKING ME IN THE ASS LUCAS ROBERT HEMMINGS!" Calum angrily whispered throwing the blanket off of himself standing up in front of Luke. 

Luke frowned and looked down. Calum was waiting for Luke to say something, maybe like a sorry cal or Calum I'll make you some of your favorite tea in the morning but instead he heard Luke whisper "w-what do i do?"

Calum mentally slapped himself exhausted with Luke. "Go take caRe OF IT IN THE BATHROOM!" 

Luke scrunched up squeaking." How!" His cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"Cal I don't think he's ever had uhh one." Ashton said sitting up from were he was on the bed next to them on the floor.

"Ohhh." Calum said sheepishly wrapping his hand behind his neck. He looked back at an adorable Luke who sat with his legs crossed pants tight, pulling on the corner of the baby blue blanket bringing it to his bare chest, his eyes were wide and scared looking between Ashton and Calum.

"W-well what should we do?" Calum asked looking at Ashton the father figure of the band. 

"We help him." Ashton smiled at Calum who smiled back the both of them then turned to look at Luke.

Calum slowly took the blanket out of Luke's hands and sat down next to him. Ashton sat on the other side of Luke.

" Put your hand down your pants Luke. Grab onto yourself." Ashton whispered into Luke's ear. Luke looked at Calum for reassurance.

"It's ok Lukey." Calum said grabbing Luke's other hand leaning into Luke's shoulder.

Luke sighed and did as Ashton said wrapping like two fingers around himself. 

"Not like that Lukey." Ashton reached his own hand around Luke's hand grasping onto Luke." Like that."Luke gasped at how good it felt. He felt Ashton's calloused hands over his own.

"Now move your hand up and down." 

He did as he was told Ashton's hand still over his. A moan escaped Luke's mouth and he blushed shocked at himself. 

"It's alright Lukey." Calum said his head on Luke's broad shoulder looking down at Luke's/Ashton's hand, Ashton doing the same. 

"Faster Lukey." Ashton commanded his lips brushing Luke's ear. Luke moaned again, loud and embarrassing. 

He bit his lip trying to be quiet for Michael's sake. 

His hand moved faster and faster his head was thrown back against the couch. Calum couldn't help it. He attached his lips to Luke's collar bone sucking lightly against the smooth skin. 

" That's it Lukey. Almost there." Ashton murmured taking his hand out from Luke's pants to pinch and suck on Luke's pretty pink nipples.

Luke's hand that was desperately holding onto Calum's tightened as he finally came his moan echoed throughout the room making Calum and Ashton so turned on that they had there own problem now.

"Ew." Luke said taking his hand out of his pants to see cum on his hand. Calum couldn't help but laugh at Luke soon Ashton joined in.

"Whats so funny!?" Luke said tiredly. 

"Y-you Lukey. Your just so...." Calum stopped trying to find the right word.

"Innocent it's cute." Ashton said kissing Luke's nose.

"Yeah."Calum giggled kissing Luke's red cheek. 

They could tell that Luke was tired. Ashton suddenly stood up and wet a small towel. He came back and sat himself in between Luke's legs and pulled Luke's pants down. 

"Ugh its cold." Luke whined.

"I'll be quick lukey."

Ashton started cleaning up the mess and Calum got up to find Luke some clean pants. 

Luke felt spoiled and blushed again. Calum came back just as Ashton finished cleaning Luke. Calum bent down and put Luke's pants on for him his light touch making Luke blush again.

Calum sat next to Luke and wrapped his arms around Luke pushing him back down on the couch so that Calum was on the inside and Luke on the outside. Calum's arm protectively over Luke's torso Luke's back to Calum's chest.

"Come on." Luke said opening up his arms wanting Ashton to snuggle with him and Calum. Ashton smiled and laid down so his head was on Luke's chest his arm around Luke and on top of Calum's chest.

"Thank you." Luke whispered before falling asleep.


	2. Little Lukey: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Luke could see right Calum, Ashton, and Michael were still staring down at him with their mouths agape, pupils dilated, and pants impossibly tight because they had just watched their little Lukey orgasm like a sex god.
> 
> "Well?" Luke asked sitting up on his elbows. " Do you want me to help you guys out with your uh....problems? "

Little lukey :Part two

" hey Luke." Michael said walking passed Luke reaching around him to grab his tea. His left hand lingering on Luke's back making the younger boy shiver.

"M-Morning." Luke stuttered out cheeks flushed but he didn't know why he stuttered or why his cheeks got hot every time one of the boys would touch him. It was happening a lot lately and Luke was getting worried. He didn't want to change or to complicate things with these new feelings. He likes everything just the way it is and these new feelings were making things....change.

Luke gabbed his tea and the tea he made for Calum. He walked into the living room where Calum and Ashton were snugged up together on the mattress on the floor. Both of them turned and watched Luke drinking up his smooth toned bare chest and low fitting pajama pants.

"Here's your tea." Luke said blushing a bit from the attention. 

"Awe thanks mate." Calum said sitting up criss cross apple sauce with Ashton laying down behind him.

"Heeey how come I didn't get any." Ashton pouted.

"Ohh stop it! You can share with me, you know I can never finnish my tea. It just always manages to pass right through me."

Ashton giggled sitting up putting his long legs on either side of Calum." That's right huh? Member that one time at the movies-"

"Shut up!" Calum said blushing knowing where Ashton was going with his story.

"-at the movies when you had to pee so bad but you didn't want to miss the movie so-"

"Oh YEAH and he peed in the cup and some old lady who sat behind us was all like you got a big dick there son." Michael finished.

They all started bursting out laughing except a pouting Calum who put his tea down on the small coffee table in front of him. He turned and snugged his nose in Ashton's neck hiding from embarrassment.

"I hate you guys." He mumbled.

Ashton giggled wrapping his arms around Calum." That tickles."

"Oh it does huh?" And with that Calum started tickling Ashton eventually the two fell so Calum was fully on top of Ashton tickling him senseless.

Luke found himself smiling watching his two friends un aware of how touchy they were with each other. 

He thought that that's how best friends were supposed to be with each other. Touchy feely, cuddly, and an occasional lingering kiss here and there. The only thing that had really changed their relationship was what had happened last night when Calum and Ashton had helped Luke take care of his first boner. 

But even then Luke just thought that that's what best friends do. 

He was happy to have them as his friends. He being a small, naive, freshman while Calum and Michael were over 6 feet tall seniors. And then there's Ashton, the strong collage freshman who naturally took charge of any room being friends with everybody and anybody. 

Luke couldn't be more opposite being the smallest one in his family that nobody pays attention to. His mother always tells him that one day he'll go through a grow spirt both his parents being well over 6 feet.

But for now he was only 5'1 and was really skinny with big awkward shoulders and big feet that didn't match his thin legs. He got bullied a lot when he was in middles school but when he met Calum, Ashton, and Michael in high school that all stopped.

They welcomed him with open arms showing him affection that he never ever got from his busy family.

"Hey guys! " Michael said snapping luke from his thoughts.

"What?" Calum asked now laying down next to Ashton his head on Ashton's stomach.

"IT'S RAINING!" Michael shouted.

"What!?" Ashton said. They all got up and rushed to the window in the kitchen. 

It was pouring rain. The grass in front of the house was already overflowing with water.

"Do you know what this means?!" Luke said excitement running through his veins.

"NETFIX!" They all shouted knowing that there was now no school (IDK why theres now no school but fuck it)

"Hobbit move marathon!"

"No lets watch Scary movies!"

"No Scary movies!"

"How about who ever gets the remote first gets to choose." Ashton said.

They all looked at each other before they rushed toward the living room.

Luke laughed at Ashton who was in 1st place but Michael tripped him the both of them fighting on the floor. 

Luke jumped over them running into the living room with Calum on his heels. Somehow tiny Luke got the remote first launching himself over the couch. Calum did the same though and landed on top of Luke.

He looked down at Luke their noses inches apart Calum's hand over Luke's who had the remote in that very same hand.

Calum slowly leaned down and kissed Luke. Luke's eyes rolled back loving the taste of Calum smiling to himself as he tasted the peach sweet herbal tea that he had made for Calum.

And then Calum got off of Luke taking the remote out of Luke's relaxed hand.

"Calum! Thats not fair!" Luke shouted stomping his feet as he stoop up his cheeks red and lips swollen.

Calum bit his lip trying not to laugh at how cute and childish Luke looked knowing that Luke would get mad at him for laughing. But god dammit Luke just looked like a little child throwing a fit and it was just so adorable and yet hot at the same time.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Luke screamed before turning around and launching himself in Ashton's arms who had just walked back into the living room. 

"What did you do now Calum?" Ashton sighed knowing that it was usually Calum who made Luke upset always laughing at little Lukey.

" I'm sorry but he just looks so cute when he pouts and stomps his feet." Calum giggled out bitting his lip trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

"Oh Calum! What am I going to do with you?" Ashton said very fatherly like wrapping his arms further around Luke.

"I said I'm sorry!"

Luke sniffled looking up at Ashton with puppy dog eyes" a-and he's stole the remote f-from me. I had it f-first." Luke hiccuped out slightly smiling knowing that Ashton would take the remote from Calum and give it back to him.

"What! Oh come on Luke that's not fair!" Calum said knowing that Ashton WOULD fall for those puppy dog eyes and they'd be forced to watch some girly ass cheesy tv series.

"Well is it true? Did you take the remote from him?"

Calum huffed trying to find a way out of this but when he looked at Luke who was smiling smugly at him with ashton's arms around him he gave up."ugh FINE! Here you go Lukey."

Luke smiled running toward Calum quickly hugging him before grabbing the remote and plopping down on the couch tears and pout gone in a flash.

Calum just looked down at Luke and laughed shaking his head loving how small and innocent Luke was yet he also loved how devious and strong Luke could be, constantly shocking them at how smart he actually was.

"So then what are we watching now Lukey?"Ashton said sitting down next to Luke. Calum sat in his usual spot next to Ashton while Michael sat next to Luke his arm around Luke behind Ashton's head Calum's own arm stretched out over Michael's.

It was always like this. Somehow they found a way to touch each other. In fact it felt weird when they weren't somehow all connected to each other wether it was a simple touching knee under the table or secretly holding each others hands they were always somehow touching.

Luke loved it. He loved being snuggled up in between Michael and Ashton with Calum's big hand lightly playing with his hair.

"We are going to watch Teenwolf!" Luke squealed excitedly.

"Uggh!" Calum groaned." That's the show my older sister raves about all the time! Please luke no!"

"To LATE!" Luke said sticking his tongue out at Calum pressing the play button on Michael's Xbox controller. " I love Netflix." Luke said while he grabbed some of the popcorn Michael was holding in his lap.

It wasn't until later that afternoon when it happened to luke again. This time when he was watching Scott McCall and Alyson get it on in the car.

All of them grew quiet now hooked on the show Calum reluctantly being pulled into the drama of Beacon Hills.

Luke watched as Scott kissed Alyson, watched as they showed clips of clothing coming off the sound of their heavy breathing echoing throughout Michaels house.

Luke felt it. He felt that sudden hardening in his lower region and he froze kinda freaked out still not used to the feeling. He figured that if he were to just wait a while it would go away but it didn't. In fact it got harder.

"Luke are you ok?" Ashton asked noticing how tense Luke was not melted into his arms like he usually was.

Luke nodded his head yes biting his lip ignoring the uncomfortable tightness.

Ashton paused the tv turning to look at Luke concerned, ignoring Calum's "heey why'd you pause it! It was getting good!" Remark.

"Lukey are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

Luke's eyes started to water as he whispered shamfully "I-it happened again Ashton." He bit his lip harder and scrunched up his nose squirming a bit because now it was really starting to hurt.

"What happened again?" Michael asked a bit confused looking at a soft goodie looking Ashton.

"Luke had h-his first uh boner last night. He didn't really know what to do so we had to help him.. "

"Ohhh." Michael said. Then he frowned." How come you guys didn't wake me I could have helped to."He sounded a bit offended.

"Oh well we didn't want to wake you. We know you hate waking up."

"He's my best friend I'll do anything to help him even if it's in the middle of the night."

Suddenly Luke whimpered feeling something leak from the very tip of himself. He squirmed again feeling really uncomfortable and a bit antsy as it began to pulsate. 

"Please Ash, cal, Mikey do something!" He pleated face feeling hot.

 

Luke didn't know how he got here. Didn't know how one thing led to another. Now he was laying down in the middle of Michaels big fluffy bed, no not laying floating and no not on a bed but on a cloud of ecstasy.

Ashton, being the most experienced, had his lips around Luke's length his smooth pink lips working Luke cheeks hollowing tongue swirling. 

Calum had his own lips latched on Luke's smooth chest before moving down and teasing Luke's nipples. His sloppy big lips leaving a trail of saliva that made Luke shiver from the slight breeze. 

Michael had his plump lips on Luke's ruffly kissing him. Michael's scruff rubbing up against Luke's tender jaw causing a beard burn. Michael broke the intense kiss to rub his scruff on Luke's neck breathing in heavily drinking Luke in, loving Luke's scent.

Luke was trying to hold in his whimpering girly moans but when Ashton deep throated him at the same time Michael and Calum sucked on his pretty pink nipples he couldn't help but moan. 

None of them said a word all you could hear was the constant heavy breathing of all 4 boys along with the occasional whimpering moans that left Luke's lips.

The three older boys knew that Luke was going to climax soon Luke's hips relentlessly thrusting sloppily into Ashton's mouth. His back arching off the bed. They all looked up at Luke. Calum and Michael standing on either side of him watching Luke.

Watching their little Lukey as he came HARD in Ashton's mouth unbelievably strong sprits of white choking Ashton as he swallowed it down some of it leaking, sticking down his chin.

Luke moaned loudly as he came, a deep raspy moan that was the complete opposite of his high pitched whimpers. Luke's eyes widened and rolled back his face hot, red in patches along with the sweat that made his hair stick to his face. His chest was also glistening with sweat and had red patches all over from Michaels beard burn and Calum's light nibbling . His lips were red from Michael attacking them and from Luke biting them to keep back his pornographic moans. 

By the time Luke could see right Calum, Ashton, and Michael were still staring down at him with their mouths agape, pupils dilated, and pants impossibly tight because they had just watched their little Lukey orgasm like a sex god.

"Well?" Luke asked sitting up on his elbows. " Do you want me to help you guys out with your uh....problems? "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--3 Tumblr Gifs and 2 Videos later--
> 
> "NOPE! No way in HELL. That's so embarrassing they have to-with the fingers-and then the-the stretch! No-No way!" 
> 
> \--6 Tumblr Accounts and 2 Videos later--
> 
> "Okay so where the hell does it even GO! What happens if I like...poop or something. And I don't know if the person is moaning just to moan or does that actually feel good? But why would it feel good? What the fack!?"

"Well?" Luke asked sitting up on his elbows. " Do you want me to help you guys out with your uh....problems? "

The three boys froze their eyes widening. 

"Um..."  Michael mumbled. They each made eye contact with each other not really sure what to do.

"Lay down Lukey." Ashton said.

Luke frowned but did as he was told.

Ashton reached down and took his shirt off making Luke's eyes widen. He watched as Ashton took his length out of his pants groaning while he wrapped a hand around himself. 

"T-that's huge!" Luke squeaked looking straight at Ashton's dick while the other two boys tried to not look there.

Ashton grunted out a laugh. Luke hopes that when he hits his grow spirt his junk will grow to because he's just really small compared to Ash. 

Luke was so concentrated on Ashton that when he heard a moan to his right he slightly jumped. He watched as Calum began to move his hand up and down his long and thick length. Ashton's was a bit longer that Calum's but Calum's was thicker. Michaels was really thick, it wasn't as long as Calum's or Ashton's but it was still big.

Luke's body began to pulsate and he just felt really hot all over. He felt like his whole body was blushing. All three of his best friends were looking at him, their pants around their knees, shirts on the floor, and hands around themselves. 

"Gunna c-cum o-on you." Ashton sputtered out head flown back eyes meeting Luke's his hips snapping up into his hand in such a fast pace. Luke could actually hear the slick movements and Ashton's cock was drooling this slick liquid. Luke had a strange urge to lick it every time he saw it protruding out of the slit. 

"O-Okay." Luke shakily said feeling really bare only having his unbuttoned and unzipped jeans on.

Ashton stepped up even closer to the bed angling himself so that he was just above Luke's chest. Calum and Michael did the same but Calum was closer to his torso. He watched and heard them cum on him, listened to Ashton's long and loud moan, to Michael's growl, to Calum's whimper. He felt the warm liquid splat on his skin. It felt....good. It was an odd and new feeling for Luke. He liked them watching him but he wanted to touch them. Wanted to taste them. He felt so confused. Is that how he's supposed to feel? And what exactly did they do? Was that sex? Did they just have sex?

"Luke?" 

"Hum?" Luke looked up at a smiling Ashton.

"You were such a good boy for us."

And just like that all Luke's worries were gone and replaced with joy. He smiled widely up at Ashton letting his dimples show. He felt this smooth honey like warmth spread through out his body. He felt so happy and....loved.

"D-did you....does it feel...dirty?" Calum asked shyly.

"No." Luke said honestly. He Looked down at himself." But I should probably clean it up. Right?" He looked over at Ashton. For some reason he felt like he should ask permission to wash it off. 

"Let us clean it up. You just lay there lukey." 

"Um okay." 

"Michael do you have any baby wipes?" 

"Yeah there in my mums room. I'll go get them."

"Take Calum with you I-I need to talk to Luke for a sec."

Michael and Calum nodded understanding what was happening while Luke was confused and a bit panicky. Did he do something wrong? Is Ashton going to tell him to leave? That they're not going to be friends with them anymore?

"Your not in any trouble Luke." Ashton said buttoning up his pants and laying down next to Luke.

"It's just that what we just did. You can't tell anybody about it." 

Luke frowned." Why? Mom always told me that if I think that what I did was right then I shouldn't have to hide it." 

Ashton groaned.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Luke said looking up at Ashton. His head was flown back so all he could see was Ashton's neck and jaw. 

"No Luke. You didn't say anything wrong. Y-your just so....."

"So what?" Luke said nervously.

Ashton could tell that Luke was growing insecure of himself so he told Luke the truth." Sexy." Luke's breath hitched.

Ashton leaned down and grabbed Luke's jaw forcing Luke to look up at him. He leaned down his lips almost touching Luke's." Is this okay?" He asked.

Luke just nodded his eyes wide and skin flushed red.

Ashton leaned down and kissed Luke. It was soft and sweet and by the time it was over Luke was physically shaking. 

"Just don't tell anyone Lukey, okay." Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke pulling him in against his chest. 

"Okay." Luke said his arms trapped in between Ashton's chest and himself. He brought his finger up brushing it against his lips wanting to keep the tingling sensation Ashton caused to stay there.

 

After Michael and Calum came back and wiped Luke down they all fell asleep snuggling up to one another on Michaels plush bed.

 

Luke sat on his desk chair pulling up his laptop to do some research. He was so confused. He didn't know why Ashton told him not to tell anyone. And what was it that they just did? Was that sex? Can guys have sex with other guys? Is that a bad thing? He has a cousin who's gay, he comes over for Christmas should Luke ask him for advice?

Luke banged his head on his computer keys leaving in there for a awhile feeling completely and utterly lost.

He sat up rubbed his eyes and typed in the first thing that came up in his confused little mind.

Gay Sex 

"Oh hell no! Owww! How is that even possible." Luke spasmed and clicked off the page he clicked on when it started moaning. "Okay no that is not happening." Luke said to himself thinking back to yesterday when he saw the boys sizes. 

He paced around his room talking to himself." Okay well it doesn't look THAT bad. It can't hurt that bad."

\--3 Tumblr Gifs and 2 Videos later--

"NOPE! No way in HELL. That's so embarrassing they have to-with the fingers-and then the-the stretch! No-No way!" 

\--6 Tumblr Accounts and 2 Videos later--

"Okay so where the hell does it even GO! What happens if I like...poop or something. And I don't know if the person is moaning just to moan or does that actually feel good? But why would it feel good? What the fack!?"

"Luke Hun?" Luke jumped and slammed his computer shut right as his mom cracked the door open." Your sisters at a birthday party and will be back later your brother's at work and won't get off till 3. Your dad and I are going to go on a date night today so we won't be back till morning. Ash will be over to baby sit you."

"What!"

Liz smiled and walked in calmly sitting on his bed." I know I know you're to old for a baby sitter but Luke you've been acting really strange lately so we figured that what ever it is you're going through your friends will help you through it. They are such good role models for you Luke. "

Luke was speechless awkwardly shifting in his squeaky desk chair." R-really?"

Liz smiled." Yes I mean Ash has a job that supports his mom and his little brother having to be the man in his house while trying to go to college and be in a band. Michael's parents are going through a divorce and he's the one that is telling them that everything's going to be okay. Calum has a soccer scholarship to go to college allowing the money his family saved up to go to his sister. "

"Yeah they are pretty awesome." Luke said with a smile.

Liz got up and walked over to her son kissing him on his forehead and saying to him." Ash should be over soon I'm sure Mikey and Cal will come over as well because they somehow manage to invite themselves over. "

Luke laughed ." Yeah that sounds about right." 

Liz chucked." You boys have fun. I left some money for pizza."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

Luke looked back down at his computer starring at if for a while. He distantly heard him mom and dad leaving yelling another "Bye Luke!" 

Luke opened his computer gnawing on his nails. "Maybe I should try it. Yeah that's it." 

Luke stood up and took his shirt off. He sat down on his bed and reached down taking his pants off. He kicked them off not caring where they landed. 

He pushed himself back so that his head was against his headboard. He wrapped his hand around himself doing what Ashton and Calum told him to do not to long ago. He remembered seeing Ashton flick his thumb over his slit so he tried it." Oh God." Luke moaned arching his back. He grew impossibly hard his hand and his body felt hot all over, not as hot as how it usually is when he's around the boys but it was still hot.

Luke then stopped what he was doing his chest heaving and hair sticking to his sweaty face. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked. He watched it in one of the videos and it seemed to replace this thing they called lube. They kept on talking about something called Lube putting the weird liquid on their fingers. He didn't know what that was so his saliva will have to do.

He then flipped himself over groaning as he pushed his hips down the friction of his length being pushed up against his stomach and the sheets a new but wonderful feeling. He shamelessly humped the fabric for a while before putting his saliva covered fingers near his entrance. He slowly put one in and it felt a bit weird at first his muscles automatically squeezing around it. 

In the videos they always said to relax so Luke tried to relax his muscles before adding another finger. He tentatively began to pump his fingers. He had this odd burning sensation that made him squirm with how uncomfortable if felt. He shifted his hips and then his finger hit something that felt so freaking fantastic.

He let out a loud long moan his head digging into his pillow bitting the fabric arching his back ass in the air legs spread wide on his knees. That is what Michael, Calum, and Ashton saw when they walked into his room having been knocking on the door for a while now. 

Luke whined his small fingers not being able to reach that spot again. " Luke." Ashton said his pants tight and hands clenching and unclenching.

Luke turned his head looking at the boys with wide eyes. Instead of being embarrassed or trying to cover himself he simply whined out." Help."

Luke looked over at the clock. He's been at this for a half hour.

Ashton was the first to move walking over so that he was kneeling over Luke's bed eye level with Luke's hands. He reached over and took them out replacing them with his skillful tongue. He smirked when he heard Luke gasp and squeak out a moan. "Turn around." Ashton grumbled huskily throwing his shirt off the floor before stepping out of his pants.

Luke quickly did as he was told his length flopping on his stomach. He slapped his knees together oddly now feeling embarrassed. Ashton placed each of his hands on Luke knees." You gotta open up for me lukey."

Slowly he opened them up groaning when Ashton slid in one of his long fingers brushing that wonderful spot automatically. When Ashton inserted another finger Luke came seeing white moaning so loud that it was border line screaming his cum shooting up coating his chest.

He whimpered when Ash pulled his fingers out.  Luke looked down amazed to see that he was still hard." H-how is that even possible." He asked confused as to why he was still hard. Ashton crawled over his small body.

"Good genes." He said with a mischievous smile. He leaned down and kissed Luke taking the blond by surprise. He took Luke's hands in his own pushing them up above his head trapping them there. His other hand took both of their lengths in his hand. Luke gasped feeling Ashton's calloused hand moving up and down his small length lightly squeezing it. 

Luke arched his back flinging his head back allowing Ashton to lick a stripe up it before sucking on the smooth flesh.

"Ash." Luke whined.

"What Luke? What do you want?"

"I want to have sex." 

Ashton chucked." We are."

"No I want us to have sex sex." 

Ashton groaned." I'm not sure you know what you're asking. "

Luke looked down cutting off access to his throat forcing Ashton to look down into his blue wide eyes." I know exactly what I'm asking for and I want Calum and Michael to watch." 

"Turn around. It'll hurt less if you're on your stomach. Michael you got a condom?"

Michael nodded his head still standing in the doorway with Calum next to him his hand down his pants. "Yeah." He grumbled reaching down his back pocket to take his wallet out. He handed Ashton a condom.

While ash put it on Luke watched as Calum shut the door pushing Michael in the room. Calum took his clothes off and sat down on the floor his back up against the door a hand wrapped around himself. Michael followed suit but pushed Calum down on the floor straddling him. Calum met Luke eyes as Michael pushed his hips down against Calum's length.

Calum wrapped his hands around Michael's hips his other hand at the base of his own length. He watched as he guided Michael down his length. Michael flung his head back moaning loudly. " He likes the pain of the stretch." He said to Luke his eyes never leaving Luke's as Michael began to ride him. 

"We've been together for a while now we just didn't know how to tell you." Ashton said. He was on his knees watching Michael and Calum lovingly. 

Luke pouted feeling hurt. 

Ashton patted Luke's hip." Turn around." 

Luke did as he was told turning his head to the side wanting to still watch Calum and Michael his curious eyes learning and absorbing so such  by the second.

He surprised himself with a moan when Ashton harshly spread his cheeks apart. He felt himself twitch wanting to be filled up, wanting Ash to fill him up.

He relaxed his body glowing when Ashton praised him." Good boy." He said.

He felt Ashton right at his entrance but not pushing in. "Ash." Luke pleated.

He moaned as ash pushed past his rim the sensitive flesh easily expanding to fit Ashton's huge length. 

Luke winced feeling that burning sensation again. "Tell me when to move." Ashton said heaving behind Luke struggling for control of his own body. It wanting to pound into Luke so hard, the thought of his innocent Luke moaning, withering below him caused by his touch had him shaking.

"O-okay." Luke said shakily.

Ashton went slow but also deep and firm his hips fit perfectly against Luke's smaller ones. He leaned over Luke's body his hands over Luke's inter twining their fingers over the bed sheet." H-harder p-please." 

The bed began to shake with each of Ashton's thrusts. He would alternate between going slow and deep to fast and shallow before returning to slow. 

Luke groaned the noise muffed his head half buried into the pillow not being able to support himself ."M-More please." He begged physically shaking with pleasure. 

Ashton dug his nails in Luke's hips sitting up so he was just on his knees. He began to pound into Luke. Luke was so fucking loud groaning moaning whining with every breath he took. Ashton flung his head back knowing that Luke was going to cum soon, could hear it in the harsh gasps and erratic breathing.

"Daddy!" Luke screamed right as he came on the sheets.

"Shit, LUKE!" Ashton moaned back cumming into the rubber. 

Ashton collapsed on top of Luke being mindful that Luke was small he quickly rolled off. He took the rubber off tied it and threw it in the trash conveniently placed next to the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Luke the boy twisting around and curling into Ashton side. A tan arm wrapped over Luke its hand splayed out on Ashton's chest Michael curled up on the other side of Ashton digging his head in Ashton's neck.

"Hey Luke why'd you call me daddy?" Ashton asked lightly kissing Luke's forehead.

Luke blushed furiously." I-I saw it in a video a-and I don't know it just reminded me of um you." 

Ashton kissed Luke looking down at Luke's wide somehow still innocent eyes." I loved it. You were so good for us to today."

Calum lightly kissed Luke's shoulder." Really good." 

Michael just nodded his head to lazy to do anything else. 

Luke bubbled with happiness soon he happily fell asleep surrounded by the people he loved the most in this world.

 

To bad it didn't last long.


End file.
